If We Were A Movie
by degrassiderikdrake1075844
Summary: What happens when a tragedy happens that effects both Derek and Casey? It brings them closer, as friends and maybe later something else. no none of the family dies! that would be too much of a copycat to all the other stories I've read! finally updated!YA
1. Sweet 16

**Disclaimer: ok, I'm writing this at school, during the very few minutes I have free not doing schoolwork, would someone who owned one of the best shows in the world would be at school writing a fanfic? No!**

**IF WE WERE A MOVIE**

"It's my birthday I'm sixteen! Woohoo!" Casey shouted. Why was she so excited you may ask, She was actually getting a car, Derek hadn't been aloud to get one because he had gotten two D's. So even though he was three months older then her, and had his license, he didn't have a car. Casey started dancing around, not her competition kind of dancing, very wacky dancing that you would more expect from Derek or Edwin. It was quite amusing. That why it was the perfect time for Derek tio burst in her room, and start laughing at the fool she was making of her self.

"I thought you were supposed to be a GOOD dancer! You're worst then Edwin." He teased.

"DER-EK! Can't you be nice to me for ONE day?"

"Here let me check my schedule, hmm it seems like I don't have any time to be nice to you sorry!" he said.

"UGH! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Casey glared at her.

"Same to you sis," he said exiting the room.

"You know I'm not going to get angry anymore today, it's my birthday and I'm gonna have a good day, I rented out the coolest club with non-alcohol there, I'm going to have a great time and I don't care about some stupid boy, who thinks he's everything."

She was glad her birthday was on a Saturday. It was January 20th. She had abig event planned. It started at 4:30 and would end when everyone left. The only rules her paents had was no drinking and they had to be there. No, she was not going to go all out like people on Sweet 16 do, she was just inviting a few friends from this school, and a few friends from her old school. Shhad a dress all picked out, it was pink and had sparkles. She decided to curl her hair. It took an hour and a half but it was worth it. When she was done it was 3:45. She had planned to get there a little early. She picked up a matching purse, put on a white long fur coat that covered the dress. She then yelled "let's go you guys."

Soon everyone was in the car. Everyone was dressed up, Lizzie was actually in a dress. It was red and her coming-on figure. Nora wore a black long dress with a white shawl. Marti wore a pink little sun dress. All the guys were actually wearing tux. It was amazing. She wasn't going to show her dress until she got there.

Derek pretended like he didn't want to be there. When the thing was, he had rejected four dates to go there. He told the family the only reason he was even a little happy is there would be hot chicks to dance with at the party. It was 4:00 when they arrived. They got out of the car and went inside. It was beautiful she couldn't wait 'till everyone was there, truth was she had only invited about 50 people. They had to be checked off to be let in.

After about ten minutes Emily got there, she was wearing a teal dress that came to her knees. She was with Sam. Yes that's right her best friend in the world, and her ex-boyfriend. For some reason she couldn't be anymore happier. They seemed to belong together. She smiled, she was glad Emily had gotten over the kindergarten crush of Derek, glad that she had moved on to real love. "Emily!" she said in excitement. They started squealing in excitement. Sam backed way saying "I think I'm going to talk to normal people" he joked. Emily and Casey laughed and watched him go to talk to Derek. "I thought he was going to talk to normal people" Casey noted when she saw that he was talking to Derek. They laughed again. They looked at the clock, it was 4:15, 15 minutes 'til the party started, both of them made sure they looked absolutely perfect. By the time they were done it was 4:25, most of the guest had arrived already. Derek and Sam were still waiting outside, Derek was because the family had to wait 'till time to go in for some reason. Sam was because he was waiting for Emily.

They finally came out. Casey now had her dress visible, it was beautiful, every thing about her looked so beautiful to Derek, he accidentally let out a whispered "_wow_" Luckily no one noticed this, except for Sam.

"Ok" Nora said, "Sam and Emily are going to get escorted first, then Casey, wait, where's Evan?" Nora said confused.

Casey shrugged her shoulders, Evan had been her boyfriend of one month, they were really happy together, but where was he, she wondered.

"Well someone needs to escort you in so… Derek you're going to be her escort." Nora said happy that she had thought so fast on her feet.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A/N: hope you liked the first chapter of this story, there's plenty more where that came from, and if you're reading my other story, I'm working on it, just having a little writer's block on that story for some reason, the next chapter of that should be ready by Saturday!


	2. The Dance

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own it I own Michael Seater and everybody else from the show… Aw man why'd you have to pinch me when I was dreaming that I actually owned the show? Which of course I don't:( I also don't own the song "Did You Ever Love Somebody" by Jessica Simpson!**

"Mom!" Casey whined.

"Come on, it will be fine, you need an escort and Derek is going to be your escort ok?"

Nora said demandingly.

"Fine" they finally said. '_Wow' _Nora thought _'They actually caved a lot sooner then I thought they would.'_

"Okay, I'll go tell the D.J. who to announce and that it is time to announce it." Nora said running off.

Derek and Casey looked at each other. "Derek you have to take my arm to escort me in" she said trying to sound disgusted. She really wasn't though, not in the least.

"Fine!' Derek sighed. He finally took her arm. They tried to make scowls but instead they were smiling. Sam and Emily then realized it. They looked each other and smiled. They would confront their friends at the party.

"Oh no" Casey said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I just remembered that the guest of honor, that would be the ones escorted in, have to dance together as the opening of the party." Casey said worried.

"Ugh, you're kidding me! I don't want to dance with Klutzilla!" He whined.

"Hey you know I'm a good dancer so you can't even say that!" Casey said.

"I don't know after what I saw this morning…" Derek added.

That earned him a playful smack on the head. "Ow! fine, let's just get it over with!" he said.

They then saw the doors open, as the people on the floor split open, leaving a place for Casey, Derek, Sam, and Emily.

The D.J. guy then spoke "Announcing Sam and Emily" as the the guy said that Sam and Emily stepped in and took their spot on the dance floor waiting for Casey and Derek.

The guy then said "Now announcing the birthday girl Casey, and her Escort, Derek" All the guests looked over and gasped… then for some reason they smiled knowingly.

Derek and Casey knew what was going on in their heads and for some reason didn't correct them.

They then took their place on the dance floor and waited for the music to start. As it started Sam and Emily started to dance, Casey and Derek just stood their nervously then took each other's hand and started dancing slowly listening to the words as the song played. They couldn't help but feel like that's what they felt like. The song was "Did You Ever Loved Someone?" by, Jessica Simpson. The lyrics started smoothly as they started dancing.

Did you ever love somebody?  
So much that the earth moved  
did you ever love somebody?  
Even though it hurt to  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Nothing else your heart could do  
Did you ever love somebody?

Who never knew?

_Derek turned her around, something seemed magical about this._

_When Casey had turned all the way around she put her head on his shoulder._

Did you ever lay your head down  
On the shoulder of a good friend

_Wow had that really happened that perfectly they both smiled, and then Casey got off of his shoulder and tried to dance the rest with no emotion._

And then had to look away somehow  
had to hide the way you felt for them  
Have you ever prayed the day would come

you'd hear them say they feel it too 

'_Of course' they both thought _

Did you ever love someone?  
Who never knew  
I do.  
And if you did  
Well you know I'd understand  
I could, I would  
More than anybody can  
Did you ever love somebody?  
So much that the earth moved  
did you ever love somebody?  
Even though it hurt to  
Did you ever love somebody? 

_They're minds couldn't get off of what was going on in their minds. Better yet what was going on in their heart. They had been dancing wonderfully, with instead of no emotion, they had danced with lots of emotion._

Nothing else your heart could do  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Like I love you  
like I love you  
Like I love you

_When then song was ending they looked in each others' eyes trying to find a clue of what had happened. All the sudden a fast song came on and they were being dragged off by their best friend, Casey was being dragged off by Emily as Derek was being dragged off by Emily. They both wanted to talk to them about something in private. They both had something important to ask them._

After that the party had been great, it went just according to plan. It wasn't 'til 10:00 when she got her birthday present from George, her mom, and her dad.

Everyone had gone outside, when they got there, a 2006 Black Jetta Was waiting for her in the front. Wow! It was perfect. She almost felt like this WAS an episode of "Sweet 16" Yeah, it wasn't brand new, but it was still pretty new. Usually she didn't eve have a party; this was to make up for all those times.

After that the rest of the party went great too, no real drama, that's how she knew she wasn't actually on an episode.

After the party ended and they got home, her driving in her new car. She went straight up stairs and fell right a sleep, same for Derek who had danced with a lot of girls, trying to find the same feeling he had when he had danced with Casey, unluckily he hadn't found it.

The next day Casey didn't get up 'till 12:00 She went to the kitchen, where she was surprised to find to Derek already up. She caught a quick breath thinking of what she had felt last night, she then shook it off.

She then went in the refrigerator and got the orange juice out. She poured a glass of it. When she was done, the orange juice was out so she threw it away and smiled as she took her glass and took a sip out of it.

She then noticed how quiet it was for it to 12:00 on the weekend, "Where's everyone else?" She asked.

Derek held up a note that said they had all gone to the movies, and were going to get something to eat afterwards. They had left 20 dollars for food.

"Great, a day all alone with you, just because I woke up late UGH!" Then she remembered something, "That's right I have a car now! I'm going to the mall with Emily!" she said.

She picked up her phone to call her. When she hung up, she was confused, no one had answered, yet they seemed to be home.

She decided to go over there. She went to the house next door and knocked on it, Emily's mom answered it. She was crying, Casey was confused, and then she thought it was probably a personal thing so she decided not to mention it.

"Hey is Emily there?" she asked.

Emily's mother turned red, she then hugged Casey, "Oh Casey something horrible happened!" She cried.

A/N: oooh… what happened? You're about to find out! Hope you like this chapter! This story is just really flowing in my mind, yet, I still have writers' block on the story "Once Upon a Broken Heart"


	3. AN: SORRY!

I'm so sorry but, I wrote about 10 chapters and had them ALL ready to put on her and then, my computer lost all my info! I was like soooooooooo mad, I'll try to update but I'm just not sure if it will be as good as I had it planned to be when it was made 


	4. I Can't Believe You're Gone

A/N: I'm sorry it's been sooo long but I got a new chapter and a few chapters after this and I think your gonna like it!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own it. It's almost as sad as this chapter.

**I Can't Believe you're Gone**

Casey stood there, with Goosebumps, she was scared to know what had happened.

"Wait what happened?" Casey finally asked.

"Emily and Sam finally go together" Emily's mom answered.

Ok now she was confused how was THAT bad?

"Oh that's great! That's wonderful!" Casey said.

"They'll be together forever" Emily's mom said.

"I'm sure they will I always thought they looked good together" Casey said.

"No seriously they'll be together forever!" Emily's mom said again.

Casey was seriously confused at this point.

Emily's dad then came to the door. He had tears in eyes. "What she means to say is they'll be together forever, because they died together last night, they had decided to go to a coffee house after the party, and on the way home, a drunk driver hit their car it was fatal…. Neither of them survived."

Casey didn't start crying, she started laughing. "Ha-ha very funny is this some kind of birthday prank? Because I hate those kind of pranks. So really where's Emily?" Casey asked again.

"No I wish it was a prank but it true" Emily's dad said.

She now screamed. "I don't believe let me see her! She's upstairs! I know she is just let me see her!" She said.

Emily's mom tried to stop her. But Emily's dad told her not to. "It's best for her to find out on her own." He said.

Casey ran upstairs yelling "Emily! Emily! I know you're here somewhere! Come on this isn't funny." She checked every room twice. She searched her bedroom. She then came downstairs checking the whole downstairs. She wasn't anywhere. "She must still be with Sam!" she thought out loud. She took out her phone, and dialed Sams' number. Someone answered it.

"Hello?" A deep voice said.

"Um is Sam or Emily there?" Casey asked.

"M'am were you friends with them?" The guy asked.

"YES! I am Emily's best friend and Sam's ex, but we're still close, and he's my stepbrother's best friend. WAIT… what do you mean were? Who are you?"

"This is Officer Brennan. I'm sorry to inform you but Emily Preston and Sam Johnston were in an accident last night… it was fatal." Officer Brennan said.

"Ok… thanks" she said tears now running down her cheeks. She ended the call and ran out of the house, running past Mr. and Mrs. Preston.

"Happy Birthday" she mumbled to herself, walking back to the house.

When she entered the house, Derek saw her from his chair. "Casey, what's wrong I heard screaming from that house, did you and Emily get into a fight over me?" He said jokingly. She just looked at him as she turned on the TV and turned it to the news.

It was talking about the weather but then they started talking about a tragic car accident. "And in further news, a drunk driver has killed again. This time the victims were two highschool sophomores. Emily Preston, they showed a picture, and Sam Johnston." The news lady said.

Dereks' face was now flushed out completely. He pressed the remote and turned off the TV he couldn't take it anymore. He looked at Casey. Casey looked at him. Then Casey did something surprising. Casey walked over to his chair and sat in his lap. They hugged eachother gripping hard not wanting to let go. Both their best friends had died. They stayed like this for a long time. "Casey" Derek said.

"Yeah Derek?" Casey questioned.

"I'm sorry" He said. Neither of them were sure if he was sorry for being mean to her or for the loss. Bust she accepted.

"I'm sorry too." Derek then looked at her and as he was about to say something she said it first. "You know what sucks the most? We didn't even get to say goodbye."

She said looking into his eyes before resting her head back on his shoulder.

He just nodded

This is the time when Nora, George, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marty get home.

"What's going on?" they all say at the same time. Staring at Casey and Derek.

At that Casey jumps up and runs upstairs. Derek is getting up when Nora asks, "What's wrong?"

"Sam and Emily died" He said coldy running after Casey.

The rest of the family just stood there not knowing what to say to that.


End file.
